Another Set Up
by darkcrownjewel
Summary: Setting up friends is a really fun thing to do. So, here is another set up story. UtauxKukai, AmuxTadase, RimaxNagihiko ONESHOT


**[Disclaimer] darkcrownjewel doesn't own Shugo Chara. Duh. I mean, if I did, the story wouldn't have ended. **

**My first Shugo Chara FanFic. Hope you enjoy!**

It was Sunday; their day off. Amu, Rima, and Utau were browsing inside the local Streethouse [1] store. Free from the restless studying and work, the three friends decided to shop together.

Wanting a new pair of jeans, Utau went to a salesman to start negotiating on getting a discount, when a fan stopped her.

The other two were randomly walking around the shop.

"Omigod, Rima!" Amu cried as she pulled her friend to the shelves. "Aren't those just the cutest ever?"

She pointed to the baby shoes displayed above them.

"Yeah," said Rima blankly. "Just adorable. Who are you Yaya?" [2]

Amu sighed. "Why are you so emo?! I would totally wear those if my feet were that small."

Rima rolled her eyes. "I bet you're gonna buy them and just leave them on display in your room." She crossed her arms and looked at Amu.

"Pfft." Amu chuckled. "I wouldn't do that."

She looked up at the miniature footwear again.

"They're just too cute!"

Amu kept her gaze and backed up to get a better view.

"Um, Amu," Rima started to whisper.

"Wha-"

That was the only thing she could say as Amu backed into someone behind her.

"Omigosh, I am so sor-" she got cut off again.

"Tadase?!" [3]

"Amu?!"

Acting gentlemanly, Tadase quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Amu quickly blushed and glanced at Rima for help.

"No, I was the one not looking."

Her friend just stood there emotionless.

"Good luck," Rima mouthed. She gathered her shopping bags and started to head out.

Amu quickly panicked. "Wait!"

Ignoring her friend's calls, Rima stepped outside the store and headed to the other side of the mall.

She turned off her cell after sending Tadase a message saying, 'Good luck on your date.' She could see his face flush in red right about now.

Her and Utau planned it from the start. It wasn't that hard to convince Amu to come with them. They just had to make sure Yaya didn't find out or she wouldn't shut up.

Rima looked back and through the window saw Amu and Tadase, totally embarrassed. Utau was with her 'fan', who happened to be Kukai 'passing by'. They got him on the plan to.

She shuddered. _'Seriously, what's with the couples these days. It's getting really anno-'_

Her thoughts were cut off as it was her turn to crash into someone.

"Woah, sorry," the person in front of her said.

It was her fault for not walking properly and was about to apologize, when she saw who she crashed into. "You?"

Nagihiko blinked. "Rima?"

Rima rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but Nagihiko held her arm.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Getting annoyed by another annoyance, Rima glared at him.

"Why do you care?"

The long haired boy let go of her arm and explained, "I came here with Tadase and Kukai. We were heading to the arcade when Kukai got a text from some girl and said he was heading to Streethouse." Nagihiko sat down on a bench next to them. "Tadase chased after him, leaving me to wait, but then I got tired of waiting so I was heading over to the store their in."

Rima had her blank expression on. "Does it look like I care?" She turned away and began to leave when Nagihiko stopped her again.

"I have a feeling Amu came here with you. And Kukai doesn't like any other girl but Utau. Don't tell me you guys planned to set up Tadase and Amu again."

She exhaled loudly. "Bravo, you figured it out. Now, can you leave me alone?!"

Nagihiko didn't move. "Well, we wouldn't want you hard work to be wasted. We should leave those two pairs of lovebirds alone."

Rima was getting pretty ticked. "I wasn't even going their direction!"

Nagihiko laughed. "I know." He grabbed Rima's arm again.

"So how about it, wanna go somewhere?"

The blonde blinked and thought, _'Did he just ask me out on a date?'_

Back at Streethouse, Amu and Tadase were still being awkward. The other couple were outside the shop now, and were sitting on a bench outside the window, watching.

"See, what did I tell you?" said Utau triumphantly. "It's like hitting two birds with one stone."

Kukai laughed as he looked and Tadase help Amu reach some shoes on the shelf and then back at Nagihiko pulling Rima along to an ice cream store. It was really them who were the matchmakers.

"Just as planned. But how did you know Nagihiko would ask Rima out himself."

The superstar grinned. "It's obvious he likes her." She stood up and reached out her hand to Kukai. "And I'm sure he caught on to the plan already."

As Kukai got up, Utau saw Nagihiko wave at them behind Rima's back. He showed a thumbs up.

"All according to plan."

**[1] ****I got this idea after me and my friends went to the mall one day. One of my friends (Amu in this story) crashed into one of her old crushes in the store, Boathouse. I named it Streethouse here for some reason, but that's the story behind that. **

**[2] ****This was the reaction my friend had when we walked past the baby shoes. It was a Yaya reaction, but who knows, Amu could've had the same response too.**

**[3] ****Go ahead; yell at me Amu x Ikuto fans. I have an equal opinion on Amu x Tadase and Amu x Ikuto, and don't care which one she ends up with. Actually, the love triangle between them keeps things more interesting. But Amu x Tadase was more natural in this story. **

_**Like it? Dislike? Review!**_


End file.
